


up all night (with you)

by fairyrennies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cross-Posted on Twitter, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, just guys being dudes being soft boyfriends, this got really domestic really fast, we luvin n shit, we stan consent in my household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrennies/pseuds/fairyrennies
Summary: jeno wakes to hear soft whines coming from the boy beside him. he turns drowsily to find his boyfriend, still asleep, mumbling what sounds like moans of his name mixed in with other words he couldn't quite make out. renjun often talked about how he wanted to be touched while asleep, and it was something they both agreed upon. jeno wasn't one to deny renjun a request, not when he asked so nicely.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	up all night (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested back in may and it's finally done!! i know, i'm awful.

_"harder jeno, please," renjun begs as he grinds his hips down faster. jeno smirks to the boy straddling him before he takes hold of his waist and thrusts up into him with more force._

_renjun gasps, breathless whimpers falling from his lips helplessly. he drags his nails down jeno's chest, leaving pink streaks over his skin. "thank you, thank you so much, fuck- thank you," he babbles._

jeno wakes to hear soft whines coming from the boy beside him. he turns drowsily to find his boyfriend, still asleep, mumbling what sounds like moans of his name mixed in with other words he couldn't quite make out. his eyes trail lower in the dark room lit only by the light of the moon shining through their bedroom window, landing on where renjun's hips were rutting uselessly into nothing, a wet patch of precum staining his underwear.

he lazily drags the tips of his fingers over renjun's hard cock straining against the thin fabric experimentally, pleased to see his hips chase the friction. renjun often talked about how he wanted to be touched while asleep, and it was something they both agreed upon. jeno wasn't one to deny renjun a request, not when he asked so nicely.

jeno carefully pulls the fabric down from renjun's hips, discarding it carelessly to the floor. renjun's steady breathing stutters when jeno spreads the wetness dripping from his tip down his length. slowly, jeno drags his hand over his dick at a steady pace to give him enough stimulation to feel something, but not quite enough to wake him.

renjun fidgets in his sleep, his thighs pushing together and trapping jeno's wrist between them. jeno's free hand wraps around renjun's knee and pushes it down, separating his legs and sitting between them while the boy whines.

"jeno…" renjun quietly mutters followed by a short series of soft moans, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the lack of light in the dark room.

"were you thinking of me?" jeno smirks against renjun's neck as he runs his lips over the soft skin, nipping at it occasionally. jeno admires the red marks blooming on renjun's pale complexion.

"mhm," the older hums a whine in his throat tiredly. he rests his hands over jeno's larger one wrapped around his leaking dick while his back arches off the mattress. "felt so good. really, really good."

jeno smiles to himself from seeing renjun like this. normally the older is much different: bratty and demanding. jeno thought it was cute how renjun became so docile when he was sleepy, whining and babbling nonsense. he picks up the pace of his hand slightly, tilting his head as he asks, "want to tell me what felt good?"

"you did," renjun gasps when jeno playfully bites renjun's lower lip before trailing gentle kisses from his jaw to his chest, stopping to suck dark marks on his collarbone along the way. "f-felt so big 'nd– ngh–"

renjun's head falls onto the cushioned pillows beneath him with a whimper slipping from his swollen lips. jeno glances up to him from where he had been teasing renjun's sensitive nipples with his tongue, holding back his smug smile knowing he could so easily turn the older into a whining mess.

"gonna come," renjun warns as his hips buck up into jeno's hand, but much to his displeasure, jeno takes away his hand and pushes renjun's hips down, causing an annoyed whine to escape him.

"don't you want me to fuck you?" renjun has no reason to protest, so he nods slowly to give jeno permission to continue.

with renjun's confirmation, jeno blindly locates the lube kept in their nightstand drawer. he hurriedly stretches renjun until the older is begging to be filled, pulling at jeno's shoulders until the younger retracts his fingers.

renjun suddenly pushes jeno down so their positions are near reversed, surprising jeno with his burst of tired strength. renjun places his palms on jeno's chest as he straddles his lap, a subtle smile gracing his features as the pulse of the younger's heartbeat travels through the tips of his fingers, the steady rhythm resonating throughout his body. jeno rests his own hands on renjun's hips while his thumbs run over the skin lovingly before he tightens his loose grip and guides renjun over his clothed cock.

renjun's head falls back with a whimper as he drags his hips down harder, the thin layer of pajama pants on jeno providing too much yet not enough friction. renjun looks down to jeno where the younger can just barely make out the pleading look in his eyes, illuminated by the dull moonlight.

"you look pretty like this," jeno comments offhandedly, and the smile renjun gives as a response is enough to make his heart swell with adoration. he doesn't restrain himself from pulling renjun down into a slow kiss, the warmth radiating in between the closeness of their bodies.

renjun lifts his head away just enough for his quiet plea to slip from his lips, the motion of his words brushing against the corner of jeno's mouth as he whispers, "please, jeno…"

"anything for you," jeno mutters between fleeting kisses scattered across renjun's face while the older works his delicate fingers under the waistband of jeno's pajama pants to pull them down. the fabric lands on the floor with a muted rustled sound as renjun straightens his back and sits patiently on jeno's lap.

jeno slowly pushes in, and almost instantly, renjun falls onto jeno’s chest with a muffled whimper from where he had buried his face in jeno’s neck. jeno smiles, endeared while wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pressing a kiss to his temple. renjun begins to wiggle his hips impatiently, a silently desperate attempt for jeno to move.

“don’t be a tease,” renjun warns. it was hard for jeno to find renjun intimidating when he reminded him of an angry, sleepy kitten. the cute pout on his lips wasn’t helping his case either. jeno was a softie at heart, though, because he easily complies with slow, shallow thrusts. renjun instantly gasps in relief.

“but you’re fun to play with.” jeno smiles when renjun lightly smacks his arm. “and cute, too.”

renjun opens his mouth to argue, but jeno pulls him into a kiss before he can speak. renjun melts at the touch, jeno’s lips soft against his own. jeno slips his tongue into renjun’s mouth when a sharp thrust makes them both groan. jeno continues at a steady pace but subtly makes each push into his boyfriend deeper. 

by the time jeno finds renjun’s prostate, the smaller boy is delirious with pleasure and lack of energy. his moans become muffled against jeno’s lips still attached to his own, the hushed noises mingling with jeno’s short grunts and echoing in the silence of their bedroom.

jeno could tell renjun was getting close when he started to move his hips to match up with jeno’s thrusts. jeno wouldn’t last much longer either. renjun made him weak, especially when they both were lacking sleep and up in the middle of the night.

“baby,” jeno moans as his hips begin to lose their rhythm, his pace and technique becoming erratic. renjun nods and reaches behind him to pull at jeno’s forearm. jeno gets the message and adjusts his hold to one arm wrapped around renjun’s waist, keeping him steady while his other hand finds renjun’s and laces their fingers together. “come with me.”

the words make renjun reach his high almost immediately, his release spilling onto jeno’s stomach as he pants moans of jeno’s name. jeno follows moments later with a deep groan, the tightness of being inside renjun becoming overwhelming.

they remain in each other’s arms while they both catch their breaths, jeno’s chest rising and falling with renjun’s cheek pressed to his shoulder. when jeno’s eyes flutter open, he catches renjun nodding off to sleep again.

“come on, let’s clean up,” jeno speaks in a gentle tone while rubbing renjun’s upper arm soothingly and begins to pull out. however, he halts his movements when renjun whines and shakes his head.

“stay here,” he mumbles tiredly before drifting off to sleep. jeno can’t argue much since he didn’t want to disturb renjun who looked so peaceful. his own eyes soon fluttered shut before he succumbed to the tiredness running through his veins, falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> we out here in our soft hours while writing porn i guess ://
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairyrennies)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/fairyrennies)


End file.
